Alicyclic compounds each having a polymerizable unsaturated group are used as monomers for resist resins and other functional polymers, and have received attention in recent years.
However, no knowledge has been obtained about alicyclic ester compounds each having a polycyclic carbon ring composed of two or three non-aromatic carbon rings each having two carbon atoms in common and having a polymerizable unsaturated carboxylic acyloxy group bonded to a carbon atom at the junction position between two rings, and about processes for producing the ester compounds.